Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 083
"Superdreadnought Dimension Dragon!! Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" is the eighty-third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on December 16, 2012. Summary Mizael has just summoned "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon". Shocked, Yuma exclaims that he thought there were only 100 Numbers. Astral confirms this; his memories had been split into 100 pieces. He wonders just what this Number is as he stares at it in stunned horror. Outside the Sphere Field, Tori turns as Shark and Rio arrive on Shark's motorcycle. Shark notices the Sphere Field and comments on how the duel has already begun. Rio asks Tori what is happening. Up above, Mizael notices that "Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" is acting rather restless, and wonders if it really wants to fight that badly. Stating that he will fulfill its wish, he commands the "Number" to attack Utopia. Yuma defends by activating "Utopia"'s effect, with Astral commenting on the strength of Moon Barrier and Overlay Chain together. With a smirk, Mizael asks if they really think they will survive like that. A startled Yuma states that Mizael's Battle Phase ought to have ended; Mizael simply comments on Yuma's naivety before activating his "Number"'s effect: once per turn, when all possible attacks have been used up, he can detach an Overlay Unit from "Tachyon Dragon" to negate the effects of all other monsters on the field and return their ATK and DEF to normal. Applying "Tachyon Transmigration", "Tachyon Dragon" reverts to its sealed form and emits a rainbow aura which forces "Utopia" back into its own sealed form. A shocked Astral and Yuma bear witness to the remaining parts of "Tachyon Dragon's" effect: if a card or effect was activated during this Battle Phase, then "Tachyon Dragon" gains 1000 ATK. Also, he states that during the turn in which this effect is activated, "Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" can attack an additional time. A horrified Astral realizes the implications of a monster that can alter both the past and future to its own advantage. Mizael commands Tachyon Dragon to attack with "Tachyon Spiral of Annihilation". Astral begins to warn Yuma about the attack, but before he can elaborate, Utopia is obliterated and Yuma is hurled painfully into the Sphere Field, which shocks him on impact. Tori calls out Yuma's name as Shark grits his teeth in anger. Astral pleads for Yuma to wake up as Mizael comments on how weak humans are, noting how much damage Yuma received from just one attack of "Tachyon Dragon". Yuma struggles to rise, and Mizael encourages him to do so, noting how he is just a nuisance if he does not continue. He orders Yuma to "stand up, lose miserably, and hand over his Numbers to him." Yuma attempts to respond, but he stumbles, and Mizael continues to mock him, asking if he cannot even stand up. He then offers him the chance to surrender, which Yuma refuses, knowing that if he loses, he will lose Astral as well, which he cannot accept. He then falls unconscious. Shark resolves to take Yuma's place in the duel, but before he can do so Kite flies in on Orbital 7 and declares that he will take Yuma's place. Shark begins to tell Kite to stay out of this, but then Rio, glowing red, seems to fall into a trance, notes that "Galaxy-Eyes" is calling on "Galaxy-Eyes". Shark listens as Rio elaborates that the two dragons, which have encountered once before, are drawn together once again after transcending distant dimensions. Shark notes that she said two dragons. Mizael notices something different about Kite. At that moment, a silhouette of "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" appears and roars, which its Tachyon "brother" responds to. The Sphere Field begins to react to the presence of both dragons and teleports Kite in. Yuma opens his eyes and murmurs Kite's name. Kite tells the two to leave the rest to him, to which Astral apologizes. Kite replies that he shouldn't worry; this is his issue as well. "There can only be one person who uses Galaxy-Eyes," he states, "and that person is me." Mizael asks if he's finished his greeting to "that loser." Kite states that if Mizael welcomed him here, then he also wants to fight him. Mizael corrects him, stating that his "Galaxy-Eyes" challenged Kite's. Kite then asks if he has no objections to him taking Yuma's place; Mizael affirms that he has none. Mizael Sets two cards and ends his turn, with "Tachyon Dragon"'s ATK returning to normal. Kite now begins his turn continuing with Yuma's remaining 2500 Life Points. He quickly Summons his ace monster, "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon", drawing two cards with "Photon Trade," and Tributing "Photon Thrasher" and "Photon Crusher". Both monsters send out shockwaves that, as Rio explains, resonate with each other. Astral is quite surprised at the two monsters. The shockwaves eventually damage the ground, causing large chasms to open up. Orbital 7 comments that the phenomenon is incomprehensible. Meanwhile, unseen by the others, Rei Shingetsu approaches on a hillside to watch the Duel. As both players witness the animosity between their two monsters, Mizael comments on how the legend appears to be correct. Kite asks what he means, but Mizael replies that a loser such as Kite doesn't need to know about it. Kite decides to win to get his answer and declares the attack of "Photon Dragon", then activates its effect to banish both monsters, sending "Tachyon Dragon's" last Overlay Unit to the Graveyard. At the end of the battle, both monsters are Special Summoned as Kite explains that "Photon Dragon" will gain 500 ATK for each Overlay Unit that "Tachyon Dragon" had. "Photon Dragon" absorbs the Overlay Unit as its ATK rises to 3500. Kite comments that removing "Tachyon Dragon's" Overlay Unit has pulled out its fangs. Mizael asks if that's so, and activates his Set "Instant Overlay", allowing him to attach it to an Xyz Monster that has no Overlay Units. He comments that it's a pity, and then activates the effect of "Tachyon Dragon", detaching an Overlay Unit to negate the effects of all other monsters on the field and return their ATK and DEF to normal. "Tachyon Dragon" reverts to its sealed form as Mizael declares "Tachyon Transmigration!" "Photon Dragon" loses its blue light as the rainbow aura of "Tachyon Dragon", which returns to its dragon form, negates the effect of "Photon Dragon" and returns it to its base 3000 ATK. Since Mizael activated "Instant Overlay," "Tachyon Dragon" also gains 1000 ATK. Kite knows that he can't use the effect of "Photon Dragon" anymore, but thinks that he can use "Lumenize" to protect "Photon Dragon." He wonders if this will decide it, and Sets the card to end his turn, also returning the ATK of "Tachyon Dragon" to 3000. Mizael draws, and activates "Tractor Reverse", allowing him to use it and Kite's Set card as "Tachyon Dragon's" Overlay Units. Red beams strike the Set "Lumenize", transforming it into the twin Overlay Units which come to rest around "Tachyon Dragon." Mizael remarks that judging by the look on Kite's face, he's lost his trump card to reverse the situation. Astral adds that "Tachyon Dragon" now has two Overlay Units. Mizael then attacks, activating "Tachyon Drive", which allows him to prevent other Spell and Trap cards from affecting a "Tachyon Dragon" monster. "Tachyon Dragon" attacks, destroying "Photon Dragon," as Kite grimly reflects that Numbers can only be destroyed by other Numbers. Mizael then activates the effect of "Tachyon Dragon," and it uses "Tachyon Transmigration" again. Shark curses that Mizael used the effect again. Due to its effect, as Mizael activated "Tachyon Drive", "Tachyon Dragon gains 1000 ATK and it can attack a second time. Outside the Sphere Field, Rio observes that "Tachyon Drive" not only protects "Tachyon Dragon," but allows it to crush the opponent. Shark mutters that this is bad. Mizael tells Kite that he should feel honoured to meet his end at "this noble dragon's claws" and declares a direct attack with "Tachyon Spiral of Annihilation". "Tachyon Dragon's" attack strikes Kite, who disappears behind a cloud of smoke. Yuma whispers Kite's name as Mizael decalres himself the true "Galaxy-Eyes" user - only for the smoke to clear to reveal Kite, Life Points at 500. Mizael is horrified, and asks how Kite survived, then the smoke clears furthur to reveal "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon". Kite explains that he activated the effect of "Photon Specter" from his Graveyard (sent there via "Photon Trade"), pointing out that "Tachyon Drive" only affects Spell and Trap cards. It allowed him to Special Summon a "Photon" monster from his Graveyard in Attack Position with its effects negated and its ATK reduced by 1000, as well as preventing the monster from being destroyed in battle during the turn it was summoned. Thus, the attack targeted "Photon Dragon," with 2000 ATK, so Kite's total damage was 2000. Mizael is disgruntled, but ends his turn, and the ATK of "Tachyon Dragon" returns to normal. Kite's tattoo glows as he draws. He activates "Monster Reborn" to revive "Photon Thrasher," and Normal Summons "Photon Circle". Then he activates "Upshift", raising the Levels of all the monsters on his field to that of the one with the highest Level - 8. Noting that Kite has three Level 8 monsters, Mizael wonders if it's coming. Kite screams as a red aura surronds him, and he overlays the three monsters to Xyz Summon "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon." Observing the gigantic dragon, Mizael whispers in anticipation. Kite uses the effect of "Neo Galaxy-Eyes" to negate the effects of every other face-up card on the field as it was Xyz Summoned using "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" as Xyz Material, declaring "Photon Howling". Mizael realizes that this effect has taken away "Tachyon Dragon's" immunity to destruction by non-Numbers, and wonders if this is why it's regarded as a fearsome "Numbers killer." Kite then activates the effect of "Neo Galaxy-Eyes", detaching an Overlay Unit to detach the Overlay Units from all other Xyz Monsters on the field, and then gaining 500 ATK for each one. "Neo Galaxy-Eyes" powers up to 5000 ATK, and Kite declares its ATK with "Ultimate Photon Stream of Destruction". The blast destroys "Tachyon Dragon" in a massive explosion, which blasts Mizael into the Sphere Field, reducing his Life Points to 2000. Kite ends his turn. Mizael begins to laugh, calling Kite very good - that's what a Galaxy-Eyes user should be. Mizael draws, asking Kite to let him use this card as well. He plays his own "Monster Reborn", reviving "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon". Both it and "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" roar at each other. Mizael grins - if it comes to this, it is only fitting that he fight for real. He declares Bariarphose, and glows with light, transforming into his true form. Down below, everyone looks at the Barian in shock, as Astral and Kite observe Mizael's true form. Mizael says that he'll show them the true power of Barian, and activates "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force", allowing him to use an Xyz Monster as Material to summon a "Chaos Xyz Monster". Using "Tachyon Dragon" as Xyz Material, he chants "The power of Barian, born from Chaos, dwell in the Numbers to create a new Chaos!" Astral and Kite look on in shock as Mizael declares a "Chaos Xyz Evolution", and a door resembling the Barian emblem appears as Mizael chants "Pierce through the galaxy and revive from before the creation of time!" As the door shatters open, he yells, "Surpass the eternal dragon's star! Chaos Number 107! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!" The evolved "Tachyon Dragon", a three headed dragon wreathed in flame, roars as it appears (its ATK value unseen). Kite is shocked to see a "Neo Galaxy Eyes" form of "Tachyon Dragon". Both dragons roar at each other, and Mizael protests that it's not working - there's too much energy. The energy from "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" begins to engulf the Sphere Field and forces Mizael back into his human form, who tells Kite to save to duel for later, and he tells him his name. He vows to control both "Galaxy-Eyes" one day, and vanishes in the smoke. The Sphere Field begins to break up, and Tori cries out Yuma's name. Kite's red aura fades as the field fails entirely, and he and Yuma begin to fall. Orbital 7, transforming into his glider form, swoops in and rescues Kite, while Shark runs to save Yuma, who hits the ground and rolls towards the chasm that the two "Galaxy-Eyes" monsters created. Shark grabs Yuma as Yuma falls over the edge, but it breaks under Shark's weight, and they fall screaming into the chasm as Tori, Rio, and Kite look on in horror. Featured Duels Yuma Tsukumo vs. Mizael Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 2: Mizael "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" (3000/2500) attacks "Number 39: Utopia" (2500/2000), but Yuma activates the effect of "Utopia", detaching an Overlay Unit to negate the attack. Mizael activates the effect of "Tachyon Dragon" detaching an Overlay Unit to negate the effects of all other monsters on the field. Since the effect of "Utopia" was activated, the second effect of "Tachyon Dragon" activates, and it gains 1000 ATK (3000 → 4000/2500) and can attack twice. "Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" attacks and destroys "Utopia" (Yuma 4000 → 2500). At this point, Yuma is unable to continue the Duel, so Kite takes his place and continues the Duel with Yuma's remaining 2500 Life Points. Kite Tenjo vs. Mizael Turn 2: Mizael Mizael Sets a card and at the End Phase, the ATK of "Tachyon Dragon" returns to its original value (4000 → 3000). Turn 3: Kite Kite activates "Photon Trade", which allows him to draw 2 cards at the cost of sending a "Photon" monster from his hand to the Graveyard. He sends "Photon Specter" (0/0) and draws "Photon Thrasher" and "Lumenize". As he doesn't control any other monsters, he Special Summons "Photon Thrasher" (2100/0) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. He then Normal Summons "Photon Crusher" (2000/0). Kite Tributes his two monsters with 2000 or more ATK to Special Summon "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" (3000/2500) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. Kite attacks "Tachyon Dragon" with "Photon Dragon", then activates the latter's effect, banishing both monsters until the end of the Battle Phase. As "Tachyon Dragon" is an Xyz Monster, its remaining Overlay Unit ("Radius the Half-Moon Dragon") is sent to the Graveyard. The Battle Phase ends and both monsters are Special Summoned, with "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" gaining 500 ATK as an Overlay Unit was sent to the Graveyard via its effect (3000 → 3500). Mizael activates his face-down "Instant Overlay", which allows him to attach this card as an Overlay Unit to "Tachyon Dragon" as it doesn't have any Overlay Units. Next, he activates the effect of "Tachyon Dragon", detaching an Overlay Unit to negate the effect of "Photon Dragon", returning its ATK to its original value (3500 → 3000). Kite's hand contains "Photon Circle", "Lumenize" and "Upshift". Kite Sets a card and at the End Phase the ATK of "Tachyon Dragon" returns to is original value (4000 → 3000). Turn 4: Mizael Mizael activates "Tractor Reverse", letting him target an Xyz Monster that has no Overlay Units and attach this card and one of his opponent's Set cards to it as Overlay Units, but he may not Normal or Special Summon this this turn. He targets "Tachyon Dragon", giving it two more Overlay Units. "Tachyon Dragon" attacks "Photon Dragon", with Mizael activating the "Tachyon Drive" Quick-Play Spell Card. This lets him target a "Tachyon Dragon" monster and make it immune to Spell/Trap Cards this turn. As both monsters have the same ATK, "Photon Dragon" is destroyed, but "Tachyon Dragon" is not as "Photon Dragon" is not a "Number". Since a card or effect was activated during the Battle Phase, the ATK of "Tachyon Dragon" increases by 1000 via its own effect (3000 → 4000) and may attack again. "Tachyon Dragon" attacks directly, but Kite activates the effect of the "Photon Specter" in his Graveyard, banishing it to Special Summon a "Photon" monster from his Graveyard, which cannot be destroyed by battle, but its ATK will be reduced by 1000 and its effects negated. He Special Summons "Photon Dragon" (3000 → 2000/2500). It becomes the new attack target (Kite 2500 → 500). At the End Phase, the ATK of "Tachyon Dragon" returns to its original value. Turn 5: Kite Kite activates "Monster Reborn", Special Summoning "Photon Thrasher" (2100/0) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. He then Normal Summons "Photon Circle" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. He activates "Upshift", targeting "Photon Dragon", causing all monsters he controls to have their Levels change to that of "Photon Dragon" until the End Phase. Kite overlays his three Level 8 monsters to Xyz Summon "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" (4500/3000) in Attack Position. Since "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" was used as an Overlay Unit, the effect of all other face-up cards are negated. He activates its second effect, detaching the Overlay Units from "Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" to increase the ATK of "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" by 500 (4500 → 5000) and allowing it to attack for each Overlay Unit detached (thus only getting to attack once, just like in a normal situation). "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" attacks and destroys "Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" (Mizael 4000 → 2000). Turn 6: Mizael Mizael activates "Monster Reborn", Special Summoning "Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" (3000/2500) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Mizael activates "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force", Ranking Up "Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" and performing a Chaos Xyz Evolution to Special Summon "Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon". Its power threatens to destroy the Barian's Sphere Cube, so Mizael cancels the Duel. Errors * When "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" finished using its effect against "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" it is still shown to have 1 Overlay Unit, when it should have had none. * When Kite looks at his hand after "Tachyon Dragon" used its effect, the cards have the old card backings. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Videos Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Episode 83 Preview